camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Aphrodite's Cabin
Aphrodite's Cabin '''Aphrodite's '''Cabin has a painted roof, with pillars and a checker board deck with steps, with grey walls. It is filled with beautiful girls with designer clothing, and very good-looking and handsome boys. The cabin is described as a pink 'Barbie house' with a pink door, lace curtains and potted carnations by the window. The inside of the cabin smells very heavily of perfume. The inner walls of the cabin are pink with white window trim. The curtains and beds are pastel blue and green. Every person has a chest with their name painted on it. Cabin Announcements/Campers= No Messages Counselor # Dominique Logan Lieutenant # Amber Landers Members # Amber Jung # Klahan Kamon # Hailey (Estella) LeBlanc # Kristen Riley # Natalia Firenze # Miyuki Kaneko # Charity Newcombe (Also Priestess) # Charles Charmant # Lexi Mansin # Jedd Kakui #Jason McAllen Inactive # Not Year Round # Bethany Johanson # Alicia Vale # Orlando Firenze # Colette Tyler # Emmalie Cortez # Keilana Mahiai # Severus Angla # Matt Haverstock # Raquelle LaBeau # Florianne Kurogane # Emeliya Murphy # Rosalie Balenciaga # Alanis Davies # Alexandria McCove # Blake Ramirez # Myrtle LaRouge # Sukki Yang # Ana Caerulean Adoption # Priestess (Only 1 per cabin) #Charity Newcombe Former/Deceased Members # Siobhan Attaway (Huntress of Artemis) # Alexa De Rossi (Ghost) # Ellie Love (Ghost) # Sydney Fosters (Broken Covenant) # Pheonix Chance (BC) # Lauren Price # James Acherin (BC) # Stella Ember (Hunter of Artemis) # Mirabel Soto # India Jordan (Dead) # Belladonna Bianchi (Broken Covenant) # Michaela Taylor # Skye Berry-Roca # Jared Kyriakous (Fountain Spirit) # Serena Jade (Former Priestess) # Elliana Little (Left) # Hannah Simone (Left) # Keoni Mahiʻai (Complicated) Pets # Gucci, the pet chihuahua # Azul and Alegría, Mirabel's macaws # Bubbles, Mirabel's Spanish water dog # Faye, Sukki's pet Pomeranian # Coco, Hannah's pet Yorkie # Fluffy, Alicia's puppy # Midnight, Colette's cat |-| Photo Album= Gallery |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Aphrodite can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Aphrodite can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Aphrodite can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Aphrodite can create a large plum of dense perfume or make-up which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Aphrodite cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them. #Children of Aphrodite have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. Supplementary #Children of Aphrodite can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Aphrodite have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. 3 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished, the longer the control is kept, the more energy it drains. 6 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to have better control over their appearance, altering it indefinitely, with less energy drain to maintain it 9 Months After Character is Made #Children of Aphrodite are able to turn into a dove, which allows them flight, the longer they maintain this form, the more energy is drained. Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" |-| Treaties= Demeter's Cabin * We will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. * We will help each other in clean our Cabins. * Mutual Defense Pact. Morpheus' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help clean each other's Cabins. Hephaestus' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Mutual Quest Aid Ariadne's Cabin * We will defend each other if other cabins attack. * We will share chores. * We have a mutual defence pact. * We will include each other in quests. * In return, we will help each other in clean our Cabins. Ares' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help each other with quests * We will not attack each other. Eros' Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help on quests. * We will share beauty products/luxuries with each other. Poseidon's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Mutual Quest Aid Hebe's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * We will help each other clean cabins * We will include each other in quests * Our cabin will give some fancy clothes and makeover if they want * In return, they will give us the best anti-ageing serum Hermes' Cabin * We will try not to get into fights * We will help each other in fights Persephone's Cabin * Mutual Defense Pact * Quest aid * In exchange, they'll provide fresh flowers every week and we'll help supply them with some make-ups. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Aphrodite